


Green Eyes

by intheskywithdiamonds



Category: La Tempestad, The Tempest - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheskywithdiamonds/pseuds/intheskywithdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hernan suffers from memory loss and discovers he has the hots for Damian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bodies confused

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set after the empacadora fire.A bit AU aka some storylines are alternated to fit this story.  
> Non-con action in the future.Non-con at first then kinda not.You'll read all about it.  
> PS! Random spanish words in dialogues cause I can and cause they're the only ones I know.

„ _Praise the lord!! Hernan are you okay??“_  a worried voice asked but he didn’t know the answer.Truthfully, he had no idea who he even was.

Hernan..that sounds like a name that should fit him,but he doesn’t like the chills he gets from hearing it.

„ _Hernan!! Por favor! Are you hearing me?? Doctor!! Someone call the doctor!“_

A female voice disappeared then, leaving the newly concious man in thought.

Where was he? He knew it was a hospital right away but..a hospital where? Where is he from? Is that his mother? His sister? His lover?

The female voice echoed in his ears and he got up. That wasn’t such a good idea.As it turns out, movement with a head injury is way worse than a hangover.

The worried female returned and brought a man in a white coat. A doctor of course.

„ _Como te sientes?“_ Hernan, if that actually is his name,tried to make out who it was but couldn’t remember a thing. The female was familiar in a way and he sensed that she was his mother or aunt.

The echo in his head had now disappeared and Hernan relaxed a bit.

„Are you my mother?“ The woman gasped and grabbed his hand.

„Dios mio, can’t you remember at all?“ The lady looked desperate.

He really couldn’t. When he tried to remember anything about her, a white blank filled his mind and silence ringed in his ears.

The ringing in his ears and the womans worried eyes made him panic.

„No,“ he whispered and tried to get his voice out but it was almost as gone as his memory.

„I really can’t.“ He sighed and the lady grabbed his hand more roughly and told him everything there is to know. The doctor strictly reminded her to stay as vague as possible, cause Hernan could panic.

He was already panicking though, but there was no point in mentioning it.

„So my name is Hernan.. Saldaña? Im engaged to your daughter?? And..“ He draw a blank. It felt like making new memories that weren’t his own.

„And when my daughter was trapped in the blazing empacadora, you were the one who went to save her.“ She smiled brightly.

„But..how  did I hurt my head again?“ He was as confused as ever.A panic had settled itself in his bones and Hernan was almost sure that It would never leave.

„You hit your head when..you were..uhh..“ The lady called Beatriz seemed uncomfortable but continued when she saw Hernan’s expectant look.

„You were fighting with El Capitan Fabre and you fell after he hit you..“ She didn’t meet his eyes.

„Who is this..Capitan you’re talking about? Is there something else I should know?“ A gut feeling was telling him, that he didn’t actually want to know the answer.

„You two were fighting over mi Marina..You see El Capitan has feelings for her and..well“ Beatriz went quiet which is always a bad sign.

„Well what?“ Hernan was getting impatient.

„Capitan blamed himself for your injury, after all, he was the one who pushed you and that’s why you fell on the rocks. Marina tried to comfort him and they..well they’re  together now.“ Her sad eyes tried to console him, thinking he would be devastated.

But Hernan wasn’t .He had no memory of this Marina woman and he certainly didn’t remember any Fabre.It hurt knowing that a woman he loved ran to anothers arms but he couldn’t feel any hatred or any pain. All he felt was confusion and panic.

There was a woman he loved with all his heart yet he couldn’t remember her face nor the feeling.The feeling of loving someone so much that your heart might burst.

He couldn’t remember half of his life. Heck, how old was he?

The day went by with Beatriz comforting him and answering questions about him and Marina. That’s the best she could do.

Hernan would have to figure out his own emotions and life when he returned to the pueblo.

*

The clock was ticking and it had been barely minutes but Hernan was sweating and jiggling his leg. This was not going to end good.

He sat in the church and waited for his fiancee..well his ex-fiancee.

When he was on his way ,everything  had seemed fine.After a few blocks,peole had joined him. Everywhere he went there was  staring and calling him a dead man walking.He didn’t feel like this was his town at all.

A crowd had gathered infront of the chuch and a few townspeople wandered inside, blisfully unaware of what was happening.

Beatriz never told him that leaving his house would be this hard.

He’d spent two weeks eating ice cream and watching the telly,seeing novela stars crying their eyes out and hearing about explosions in different parts of the earth. He knew those novela stars,knew those countries,yet it all seemed unreal to him. The couch he used to sit on, was now too uncomfortable for him. The clothes he once wore, too big and at the samet time too tight.Everything about his life seemed like it belonged to someone else.But he had to start living it and the first logical step was meeting Marina.

That was probably a bad decision. He wasn’t ready for this. Sitting in the church and looking at all the images was way too much for him.

Thankfully Marina arrived on time. He knew from the gasps of the crowd and from the sound of her heels. Hernan took a deep breath and looked at the statue of christ.He sighed and turned around.

Marina was smiling timidly at him and Hernan had time to take in all her beauty at once.

She had a smile that could light up the whole room.Her dark wavy hair was begging for him to touch it and her cute dress showed off a set of gorgeous legs.

He had good taste after all.

„How are you?“ She walked towards him and Hernan pondered if he should shake her hand or hug her. He went for the latter.

Marina was surprisingly warm towards him and Hernan realised it was his first hug with his fiancee. Well, ex-fiancee.

After chit chatting about his health,the subject changed into what it had been about in the first place.Marina and her new lover.

„I don’t even know where to start Hernan..I“ She stopped and smiled at him for a second, it wasn’t as joyful as before.

„You don’t have to be sorry Marina,“ He tried his best to seem happy. He wasn’t.

„I was in a coma for half a year.It’s understandable that you found..someone else. I have no memory of you and of us together. It doesn’t hurt like you think it does.“  He smiled and took her petite hand  in his own.

„But I feel so miserable..He and I didn’t plan this at all. He supported me when you were in the hospital and I realised I have never felt like that in my whole life. Im sorry Hernan,“ she touched his face and sighed „I just never felt that way towards you.“

Hernan wasn’t oblivious and he understood that their engagement was probably not a good idea in the first place. Was it Beatriz’s idea? Did he force himself on her? Why did they do it If she didn’t love him?

„I know you love me and..“ She stops realising that Hernan can’t remember anything from his past. „That you _loved_ me a lot but I never felt that for you. I saw you more as a friend than as a boyfriend. You were just there when my mom got diagnosed with cancer so..“ Sadness  filled her eyes.

„Your mother has cancer?“ Hernan was unable to believe that the sweet woman who took care of him is dying.

„Yes. It’s inoperable but she has at least a year or two. Hopefully the ocean air makes her health a bit better.“ Marina looked tired, but it was a look he recognized on her face.

They finished their conversation with lots of apologizing from Marina and a promise that Hernan would visit them soon.

The crowd had disappeared when he left.Walking back home made him uneasy.The houses and peole were all strangers to him.Hernan pushed the thoughts aside and concentrated on Marina.He didn’t feel sad for their relationship but for Beatriz. He still wanted to know why they got engaged in the first place and woved to find it out.

*

A few days passed and Hernan was getting comfortable with himself again. His body wasn’t stange to him before but he still felt better in his skin after the initial shock.

 There was a violin in his bedroom.It looked like something very dear to him, a piece of wood which had marks all over it and seemed to be used all the time. Hernan wanted to pick it up,see how it felt in his hands but he wasn’t sure.

What if that was his favorite violin and he would break it,just like that? Could he even play that thing anymore? Who was his favorite composer??

He knew nothing and that scared him shitless.To get his mind off memories lost,Hernan went for a stroll on the beach.

The night air was crispy but nothing he couldn’t take.Watching the waves was calming and they reminded him of Marinas hair.Sitting on the white sand he smiled to himself and didn’t notice someone approaching.A cough interrupted his thoughts and he met a pair of green eyes he had never seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from The Doors' "Strange Days"


	2. Memories misused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hernan meets his enemy and I fuck up the tenses.  
> Enjoy!

 

„Do I know you? Or do you just like interruping strangers?“ Hernan was a bit mad.He didn’t know why. Sure the green eyed man had messed up his calming thoughts yet there was no reason to be mad at him. He had to squint his eyes to see more of him than just the light in his eyes.

„Are you serious? You dont remember _me?“_   The shadow was almost laughing at him. There was a malicious tone in his voice which alerted Hernan.

„Look, whoever you are, I don’t remember anything cause I had an injury or whatever,“ he throws his hands in the air and sighs „Can you just tell me who you are and remind me what I did to you? Cause you sound a bit too angry.“ Hernan calmed down and waited for an answer.

The stranger stepped into the moonlight and it felt like a scene from some old cheesy romantic movie. The man had huge biceps and a body that was all muscles.His jawline was sharp as a knife and so was the look in his eyes.

„You really can’t remember me? Or are you just playing dumb?“  The bulky stranger crossed his arms which made his pecs bulge. Hernan was impressed.

„I really _can’t_ remember you. Are we finished now or what?“ He wanted to leave already, feeling uneasy and scared infront of this stranger. It occured to him that he might have been a serial killer which well, is unlikely in his mind but, he could have been. He could have been anyone or anything. The world is like a blank page just like his mind.

Hernan couldn’t afford to have a mental breakdown in the prescence of this handsome stranger so he sat contemplating about who the hell he was talking to.

The stranger sat down next to him and Hernan tried to catch his breath.The man was _gorgeous._ With luciously full lips and cheekbones to die for.

The man held out his hand and looked expectantly at Hernan.

„Come on viejo, lets start this right,“ The man took his hand roughly and shaked it. He was as strong as he looked.

„Im Damian Fabre.“ A lightblub flicked on in his brain and Hernan smiled smugly „Im Hernan and you are the man who stole my fiancee.“ Damian dropped his hand immediately.

„You slimy bastard! You know who I am! Fuck, I should have known.“ The stranger got up and was ready to leave.

„Stop!“ Hernan rose from the ground as well.

„Why don’t you trust me? What did I do to you?? Well I know what you did to me, I know _all_ about your sorry ass lovestory with _my_ lady.“  The words that came out of his mouth were laced with bitterness,that he didn’t even know he could have.

El Capitan laughed but it came out more like a bark.

„Oh god, you know what? You’re just like you used to be. A miserable asshole with nothing better to do than wasting my time.“ Damian waved him goodbye and walked away leaving Hernan cursing at him for what seemed like an eternity.

*

Hernan thought Marina was kidding when she invited him to dinner yet there he was, putting on his best suit and trimming his beard.

Should he shave it? Did he used to shave it? He tossed the hair products aside and went on a search for  old photographs.

Opening an old photoalbum brought out feelings in him which he couldn’t quite understand.No one knew about his origin so could any of these people on the photos be his family? Was that man with the hideous wig his uncle? Was that older gentelman his grandfather?

Were they vacationing at the sea or did he live by the sea? Did he live here his whole life? Where did this house and money come from?

It’s too much and Hernan can’t deal with it.He throws away the photobook and grabs his head trying to remember. He’d be happy just remembering a name. But nothing.

He notices wet spots on his pants when he finally gets up to leave.He’s been crying, judging by the redness of his eyes.He can’t even remember that ,being so caught up with his emotions. He leaves but regrets it right as he’s entering the Reverte house.

Because dinner is well..awkward.

Hernan arrives ten minutes late and gets welcomed to the Reverte household by a beautiful young woman. She is weary seeing him and introduces herself as Rebecca. Hernan gladly takes her arm and walks inside.Everything seems familiar yet he doesn’t remember ever being there.

The guests have all arrived and to Hernan’s surprise it seems like a welcoming party.There are faces he’s never seen yet they look happy to be there.He spots Marina and Damian whispering in each others ears and holding hands. A spark of anger flares inside him but he ignores it as best as he can.

The crowd has drinks and food and Hernan gets re-introduced to everyone by Beatriz. He likes the faces he sees yet feels like he doesn’t belong there with them.

A lovely older woman named Mercedes talks to him about their partnership and Hernan’s close friendship to the town mayor, Fulgencio. Hernan recognizes the name and asks about his whereabouts.

The evening is enjoyable until most of the strangers leave and his friends stay behind for dessert.He sits down next to a friendly Jose. He senses that Jose isn’t really his friend but doesn’t voice his thoughts.

„So Hernan, how have you been holding up?“ Mercedes is all smiles but Hernan can’t keep one.

He swallows down the wine and tries to think of an answer that wouldn’t depress everyone behind the table.

„Im pretty good, thanks. It’s been hard of course but im managing. Going to go on a boat trip actually.“ He swallows some more wine to keep himself busy.

„Boat trip?“ Beatriz perks up from her spot.

„Yes,I umm, I was planning on sailing for a bit. Maybe If I find out where im from..“ He looks down and tries to continue even though he feels sadness rush over him.

„If I find out where Im from then Im going to visit my family and during the trip I might sort out my business,“ he smiles „Maybe even learn to play the violin..Did I play it?“ The smile disappears as he ponders over the old thing in his home,not even expecting an answer.

„Yeah, you annoyed us all with it.“ Damian looks at him and smirks.

„What ever happened to your plans of apologizing?“ Marina was pissed and Hernan was going to enjoy the drama that was about to ensue.

Damian looks at him again and in the light of day his raw features pop out even more.

„I was going to apologize but I still don’t believe his story,what if he’s playing us all?“ Damian was getting a bit too feisty.

„Look, I have no clue why you don’t trust me but Im not playing with you.“ Hernan was tired and wanted to go home. He poured some more wine into his glass to fog up his mind.

His first night drunk wasn’t going that well.

„You wanted me to burn to death in the empacadora!“  Capitan jumped out of his seat, furiously yelling at him.

„You said you and Full-of-himselfio wanted to get rid of me so you could marry Marina in paz and he could take over my ship!“ Damian slammed his hands against the table and everyone gasped but didn’t say a thing.

So this is what everyone was hiding from him.

Hernan grabbed his glass and poured the content down his throat.He took the bottle and stood up giving Damian a good long glare.

„I am done with this conversation. I don’t remember what _I_ supposedly _did_ and If what you said is true then im _sorry,_ “ he waved his arms around and rolled his eyes for emphasis „ But right now I have no clue of _who I even am!_  I can’t.. I don’t even remember how I used to dress or If I shaved -“

„You didn’t.“ Damian cuts in and our hero sends him a glare. 

Hernan sighs and waves to them all.As he walks out a feeling of tears burning his cheeks reminds him of the photoalbum again. Time to find out who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from The Doors' song "Strange Days"


	3. Baby gonna drown tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hernan sees Captain Hotness without his shirt on and gets a little heated at night.  
> Bonus Fulgencio screaming.

So he knows it’s wrong.

Feels it and breathes it. But he can’t help himself.

He’s standing on the beach near a small hut. He thought a walk would clear his head after a disasterous meeting with the town gossiper Rosario.

A quiet walk on the shore turned out to be impossible as soon as he spotted Damian with an older lady. They were chatting about something and the Captain got a bit mad.

Were they talking about him? Surely he’s not the only thing that would make Damian so mad but the closer he gets the more he hears his name and the words _asshole,idiot,lying bastard_ and his personal favorite _his_ _evilness._

Is he or was he really that bad? Did he hurt anyone? Hernan is confused,worried and a million other things. He turns to leave but sees Damian run towards the sea.

Is he going to kill himself? No, that would be to good to be true. Hernan chuckles at his own wittyness and sees the capitan pull off his shirt.

So..this is definitely what he didn’t expect.

Fabre’s muscles flex from the cold air and Hernan feels like someone had punched him in the gut. He can’t tear his eyes away though so he tries to at least stay concious for this marvellous show.

Damian loses the jeans and the boots but leaves his underwear on. What a shame.

Hernan catches that last thought and tries to forget about it. He’s too engaged in staring at Damian frolick to notice the older woman that is now coming towards him.

Hernan smiles to himself when Damian hollers and he takes mental notes of the younger man’s wet back. He doesn’t know what they are for but he really shouldn’t acknowledge that either.

„ Pushing the rational mind away is never a good idea.“ An old wise voice throttles him and Hernan feels his cheeks blushing.

„I..what are you talking about?“ he tries his best to tear his eyes away from the captain but he just can’t.

„You should think about what you are doing and why you are doing it. Pushing those thoughts away is never good for anyone. My godson deserves more than that.“ The woman looks at him with a hint of glee in her eyes and walks away.

Hernan is too startled to flee and so a wet Damian spots him while he’s getting out of the ocean.

„Why in the name of god are _you_  here?“ He runs his fingers through his hair and Hernan swallows the lump in his throat.

„I was just walking on the beach ,is  that some sort of a crime?“ He raised his eyebrows  „Look I don’t want trouble and Im going to leave now so you won’t have to yell at me.“  He acted tough and glared at Damian but inside there was a storm going on. His knees were weak from seeing those perky nipples and how could he ever forget the wetness of Damian’s boxers?

Whatever, he was going to ignore the hotness of his enemy and..did he feel this way before the accident? He wanted to kill Damian so, probably not.

„ Are you sure you’re not here to just annoy me?“ Damian was drying his wet hair and Hernan wondered if he ever had them a bit longer.

„If I wanted to do that I’d just have to breathe,wouldn’t I?“ Hernan smirked and walked away,seeing a hint of a smile on the mans face.

Success.

*

Later that night he couldn’t sleep. After the beach incident he thought his best to remember if he ever had feelings for any men.

After all,  he was engaged to a beautiful Marina so why is he suddenly attracted to his arch nemesis El Capitan Fabre?

It was probably physical and due to his lack of sexual action for over six months.

He was going to deal with that tonight. After all, he couldn’t sleep and the new memories of Marina’s long legs would definitely do the trick.

As he was already leaking precum onto his hand and gasping heavily, images of someone far less feminine started flooding his mind. He tried to avoid them so hard yet now they were making him hotter.

Damians bare and wet back,his full lips and the way he furiously slammed the table at the dinner party were his favorite images.

Hernan was close and thought about the sounds  Damian would make under him or on top of him. Under him was better though, squirming  and panting.

He slightly fondled his balls, something he must have done a lot. Hernan groaned and flicked one of his hard nipples, pulling roughly at his dick. When he came he saw rings of green behind his eyelids.

*

After a morning of regret Hernan planned to visit the captain. Talk to him, maybe feel up one of his arms. You know, the usual.

He’s interrupted by a sudden visitor who he doesn’t recall.

The chubby man stalks in while screaming at him with the deepest voice Hernan has ever heard. Or well heard after the accident.

Turns out the man is Fulgencio, his friend and business partner.

„What are you thinking?? Playing friends with that Captain boy??“ Fulgencio’s voice filled the whole house and Hernan was shocked by his approach.

„What are you talking about?“ He was genuenly puzzled.

„Im talking about you ruining our plan of killing that idiotic bastard and now after _miraculously_ curling you’re being seen with him and that old broad Eusebia??“ Fulgencio looked like a pitbull waiting to bite.

„Hey I don’t know what you or I planned but Im not going through with it. And Im _really_ not going to kill anyone when I don’t even know my own family!“  Fulgencio’s mood was contagious as it seemed cause Hernan was willing to strangle the old man right then and there.

„Fuck! What is wrong with you? We have worked so hard for this, my daughter was deflowered by that bastard and we are taking him down!“ Fulgencio threw a glass on the ground waiting for Hernan to respond.

„I don’t care what he did to your daugther, who by the way I’ve never met! I just don’t  CARE!“ Hernan screamed at his face and was willing to call security.

„If you’re not helping me you’re not helping him! If I see you two buddying it up at the beach I’m going to send my men after you both!“ Fulgencio was leaving, letting his mood killer energy behind.

„Oh and I am not doing business with you anymore. You aren’t reliable anymore.“ Fulgencio seemed sure that Hernan was going to beg him for his job back but the truth his, Hernan didn’t remember a thing and he just really _really_ did not care.

„Fine by me. If you haven’t realised yet – I don’t even know you! So do what you want and let me do what _I_ want in peace. Capiche?“  The security guard appeared and Fulgencio had to leave and live out his rage somewhere else.

Hernan wasn’t going to let the incident ruin his day and he went out with someone who could help him find his family and learn more about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you can feel how much fun I had writing Hernan's inner monologue over Damian.  
> That man is so DAMN fine!
> 
> Title from The Doors song "Moonlight Drive"


	4. We'd danced 'till three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hernan and Damian get drunk and steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian uses some offensive slurs about gays so a heads up!

Mercedes would be waiting for him in the local bar,which he surely visited before his memory loss but right now he had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Entering the bar alone wasn’t a very good idea.Everyone was looking at him and whispering nonsense to each other. They probably thought he was oblivious or just dumb, a head injury doing that to you but he was fine. Except for you know,the memory thing. He wasn’t a babbling idiot and being seen that way was irritating to say at least.

After finding an empty table he was spotted by the bar owner, Candy. Hernan really didn’t want to hear her sympathy talk but had no other choice since Mercedes hadn’t arrived.

Candy lost her interest in him as soon as her friends entered.Hernan didn’t pay them any attention and ordered a beer from a shy waitress called Yazmin. He took a swig and finally noticed El Capitan with his buddies.

„Hey! That’s our precious Hernan!“ One of them yelled.

Oh goody, this was going to be great. _Just great._

Damian and his crew approached him, without being invited. Of course the captains crew didn’t need permission.

„What are you doing here all alone?“  Damian raised his voice and stared him down. Hernan gulped at how the stare made him feel.

A semi wasn’t really what he planned for.

„Im waiting for my friend. Why do you care so much anyway?“ Hernan smirked, feeling victorious.

„I don’t,“ Damian was harsh „Just wanted to greet you and introduce my gang.“

Hernan got the names of the crew but he really couldn’t care less. After waiting for Mercedes for half an hour it was time to leave.

He couldn’t believe that Mercedes, out of all the peole, would leave him waiting. He grabbed his jacket and went to pay his bill.

Damian approached him at the bar. Just what Hernan needed.

„You got stood up by a bird, huh?“  He smiled smuggly and waited for an answer.

„ To your dissappointment – I didn’t. I was supposed to meet Mercedes but she never showed.“ Hernan sighed and took his jacket wanting to leave.

„Come join us then?“ Damian seemed confident and playful yet there was a bit of a tremor in his voice.

„So you could make fun of me? No thanks,“ Hernan was leaving but Damian stopped him. By putting a huge palm on his shoulder, which sent goosebumps all over his body.

„Damian, you don’t want to be friends with me, do you? So why are you doing this??“ Hernan wanted to leave so he could pretend that he wasn’t developing a huge crush on this guy.

„Let’s say that I don’t . That doesn’t stop you from drinking with us and beating my ass in poker?“ Damian seemed friendly but all Hernan could think about was literally slapping Fabre’s bare bottom.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, for the third time that night, took Damian’s hand and shaked it.

„Count me in.“ He was going to regret ever saying those words.

*

He was way too drunk to even care and Damian’s offer sounded like a good way to feel him up without consequences.

„Fine. I’m in.“ He smiled and grabbed Damian’s hand but couldn’t really pull him off the chair.

The other man chuckeled and the crew hollered them on.

Okay, Hernan was going to keep his cool and just dance with Damian. Make him suffer.

They weren’t going to slow dance with each other or anything, just compete in who has the best moves.

The music began and each man grabbed a girl.

„You’re kind of cheating on my lady here!“ Hernan shouted and got a glare in response.

The Tempestad crew laughed and soon the employees joined them. Candy pomised the winner a bottle of tequila in reward so they would give their best.

Songs changed and so did the ladies. Hernan thought he was imagining it but it seemed like Damian was looking at him while dancing with the girl.

Those green eyes were staring him down while touching the other womans thigh and Hernan felt his dick twitch.

So, it probably wasn’t his imagination.

Damian continued to grab the woman’s waist and swing his hips, while looking at Hernan. It was driving him and his dick mad. So he decided to give the captain a taste of his own medicine.

The drunk man turned his partner around and made her sway her ass against his crotch.The friction felt so good and he stared right into Damian’s eyes with his mouth parting in a silent gasp.

As things got more heated the public continued to cheer and applaude. They had no clue about the little staring game.

Why was Damian even doing this? Did he feel attraction towards him or was it a game?

The dances ended and everyone cheered for them. Hernan wanted to walk away but felt a hand firmly drag him back.

„Damian, que the hell are you doing??“  Candy was screaming at them and confusion spread like wildfire.

The capitan ordered for a song and got it.

Hernan was too out of it to fight him and decided that feeling up those biceps wouldn’t actually be that bad.

It was. He was hard after the first minute.

But Damian’s hands were on his waist and his own were wrapped around Damian’s shoulders. Their crotches were inches apart and he could just feel the tension in the air.

Damian was staring at his lips and finally pulled Hernan against him, so that their crotches touched.

Oh sweet friction!  Hernan was too busy getting himself off that he didn’t realise Damian was hard too.

It shook him up bad but not as bad as remembering that Fabre was Marina’s new boyfriend.

Just as the captains thumb slowly moved under his shirt Hernan stopped. He jogged towards the bathrooms ignoring everyones gasps and shouts.

After regaining himself infront of the mirror Hernan was ready to leave. Leave the bar and leave the town for good. He splashed some water onto his face and opened the door only for Damian to run in.

Fabre closed the door with a thump and pushed Hernan against it.

„What..“ He licked his dry lips „..are you doing?“ 

The situation in his pants was getting a bit out of control and being pushed against a wall was turning him on even more.

„Just..“ Captain was drunk as hell and slurred up all his words „..shut up..“ he whispered before leaning in and kissing him.

Hernan didn’t know how to respond but eventually pushed himself off the door and roughly shoved Damian next to one of the stalls.

He pushed his tongue in and grabbed the younger mans chin to get better access.

Damian’s skin was hot to the touch and his tongue knew moves Hernan couldn’t possible own.

Their bodies were flush together and his rock hard dick was getting a bit too prominent. Damian wasn’t any better, he seemed huge and immensely hard.

Hernan just wanted to mouth at it and broke the kiss with a wet bop. Damian’s eyes were blown wide and he looked like a hot mess. Hernan surged for his belt, feeling  confident enough but being pushed away just seconds later.

„What is wrong with you maricon??“ Damian looked scared as hell and after screaming nonsense in confusion he ran away, leaving Hernan humiliated and leaking in his boxers.

*

Hangovers were definitely worse than head injuries.

Hernan woke up with a killer headache and memories of being called faggot by the captain. He wished he could go back to no memories at all.

As he was being brought aspirin a bell rang. Hernan really hoped It wasn’t the captain cause he just couldn’t face him. Instead of Damian he got a worried looking Mercedes.

He spent the entire afternoon with Mercedes and relaxed a bit. Seemed like his favorite man was going to forget about the incident and Hernan was fine with that. He didn’t want to hurt Marina and ruin their relationship anyway.

Mercedes, apparently, texted him and told him of her business meeting that cancelled their little get together but Hernan didn’t get anything. The kind woman offered to help him for free  because of that but Hernan insisted on paying.

Soon enough he was going to learn about his roots and maybe even remember a thing or two.

The rest of the day went by fast, with watching tv and getting off to the memory of Damian’s lips.He was going to be embarrassed later, when those lips wouldn’t be ghosting on his anymore but right now the memory was too fresh to let go.

It had been a busy day doing nothing and Hernan was ready to go to bed but instead of a nice sleep he got a doorbell ringing.

Surprise, surprise! Marina ran in and jumped to hug him. Her small frame fit easily into his arms yet Hernan missed the bulkyness of a certain muscular figure.

„ How are you? Oh, nevermind we can talk about that later! I brought wine!“ She laughed pleasantly and Hernan thought he actually recognized it for a second.

Marina was so busy with her groceries that she forgot to close the front door. Hernan was already going to lock it when his guest ran outside again and pulled a grumpy figure inside with her.

A grumpy figure who’s body he had grind upon last night. _Great_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Michael Jackson's song "Billie Jean"


	5. When you're close I feel like coming undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up at the dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really incredibly short and changes tenses like 1100 times but lets just look past that. This is all i could half ass during the middle of the night, when i have loads of ideas but no english skills.  
> Next part will be up sooner (hopefully) and longer.  
> Though no one reads it anyway..

They all sit quietly behind the dinner table. Marina tried to make something but instead of eating burnt pancakes they went for Chinese takeout.

„So, Hernan how are you holding up?“ Marina was cheerful and compassionate and he just couldn’t look at her without remembering what happened and the fact that he apparently wanted to kill Damian.

He was ready to answer but when he opened his lips nothing came out. Just a quiet sigh.

Damian was quikly standing up now „I think we should leave him alone amor, he seems a bit tired. Aren’t you?“ 

Hernan wasn’t sure how he felt but he definitely needed to talk to Marina. Damian should leave but not her. He needs to know how he was in their relationship and why they got together. He needs to know everything to assure himself that he’s not a cold blooded killer.

„You can leave yes, but I was hoping Marina could stay.“ Everything went quiet and Hernan finally looked at the man who stole his fiancee. 

Damian was tired. The usual spark in his eyes was gone and he had bags under them. 

„Is this something personal? I would'nt want Damian to leave quite yet, I was hoping you two could bond but If It’s important then..“ She looked expectantly at him.  
Hernan felt like he wanted them both there. Wanted Damian to lay in his bed and wait for him to join. Wanted Marina to fall asleep in his arms and tell him about their wonderful days together.

„I guess you can both stay. I just wanted to know more about us,“ He remembered they weren’t a thing anymore „ About what we used to be, I mean.“

Damian sighed and made his way towards the living room yelling something about a football game. He still didn’t feel right talking to her like this but it had to be done.

*

„So you pretty much felt like you had to marry me?“ The answers he got were frustrating.

„No..it’s not like that. You were always there and my mother loved you and I liked you and..“ Marina loses track but Hernan gets what she means.

„It was convenient?“ He waits for a response but doesn’t get one.

Marina is in thought and seems like she doesn’t want to talk about it anymore. Hernan can’t stop though, not right now.

„Hey, look it’s alright. I can’t remember what we had and Im just putting the pieces together,“ Hernan smiles kindly and feels relieved when she smiles back.  
„I just need to know.“ He touches her arm reassuringly and doesn’t notice Damian appearing at the doorway.

„Hey babe, we should start going.“ Marina perks up and smiles back at Hernan.She pats his knee and rests her palm there for a bit too long.

„Im gonna freshen up. You two talk or something. I’ll be right back!“ The bubbly girl leaves an awkward silence behind.

It’s ridiculous how Damian doesn’t even look at him. He just stares out the window like there’s something really important going down.

„So..“ Hernan coughed awkwardly, Damian didn’t talk so he had to take iniative.

„What?“ Damian’s answer was sharp and short. Okay, this wasn’t going too well.

„Just, I –„ Hernan sighed „Let’s forget ..“ Hernan collected himself and noticed Damian’s tense shoulders relaxing. He really had nice shoulders.

„Look, I don’t want to ruin your relationship and apparently I used to try to kill you so it makes sense that we totally forget about what happened.“ Hernan knew his crush wouldn’t disappear that easily but it just had to.

„Okay.“ Damian stared at him and moved his eyes over Hernan’s body. His shoulder’s tensed again „Okay, sure.“ He answered again, a bit out of breath.  
Did the captain feel something too? Was this thing more than one-sided body appreciation? 

Marina came running in then, interrupting his thoughts.

„Mi amor, Im ready.“ She smiled brightly and took Damian’s hand who went back to ignoring Hernan’s existence.

„This was really fun Hernan and I’m really glad we did this,“ Marina smiled and it lit up the room. How could anyone not love her?

„Yeah, thank you for coming and trying to cook,“ they laughed but Damian stayed quiet.

„So I guess we’ll see you around then?“ Marina tried to kiss Damian’s cheek but he didn’t respond. She frowned slightly but still looked wonderful.

„Sure. Thanks again for answering all those questions,“ they walked towards the front door „I really appreciate it.“ 

Marina waved him goodbye and the horribly awkward night was over. He closed the door and sighed, memories of Damian grinding against him flashing in his mind.

*

Hernan went to the kitchen and poured himself some wine. Thank god this night was over.

Or was it? Someone’s raspy voice yelled to be let inside. Was that Damian?

Hernan ran towards the door and straightened his shirt. Oh god, he was in way over his head.

And there he was. The man who was ruining his life just by flexing his god damn muscles. 

„I left something inside,“ he ran in without another glance at Hernan. He probably did leave something behind, stupid Hernan wishing he ran back because of him.  
As soon as the door closed though, Damian returned and looked at him. His pupils were blown wide and he was panting. Hernan raised his brows, waiting for something to happen.

The captain looked defeated and sad. Did Hernan do this to him? He really hoped not.

„Look, I..“ Damian stopped and stepped a little closer.

Hernan tried not to panic about their proximity but he really couldn’t.

Damian braced his arms over his head and leaned his forehead against Hernan’s. The feeling made heat coil in Hernan’s belly. Not butterflies. He’d never admit to having butterflies.

„I love Marina okay?“ Damian’s voice was nothing but a whisper.

„Yeah,“ Hernan looked him in the eyes and licked his lips. Damian gulped.

„But I, I just need to –„ Damian bit his own lip, that pink deliciousness Hernan wanted to fuck into. 

He lowered his head yet again, their lips just inches apart. Hernan didn’t realise how ragged his breathing was getting and how his pants were tenting. He didn’t feel embarrassed though, not at all. More like aroused. Really really aroused.

Damian finally surged forward and kissed him. Their bodies were finally flush together and Hernan grabbed what he could. Damian’s shoulders, his neck, pulled at his hair. 

Damian liked the hair too, he licked into Hernan’s mouth, grabbed a handful of it and pushed the older man’s head back to bare his throat.

Every inch of his skin felt hot to the touch and Hernan wanted to kiss him all over. Wanted his lips on the other man’s cock, like the night before.

Damian was kissing and sucking at his neck, humming against it in pleasure. Their hips were rolling against each other and causing sparks of pleasure exploding all over his body.

They kissed again, Damian sucking on his tongue making obscene noises. Wait, Hernan realised he was the one making obscene noises but who cared.

A female voice calling for Damian made them both jolt and push off each other. Damian now looked like someone had punched the air out of him. He was wrecked though, lips swollen and hair an eternal mess. Hernan knew he wasn’t doing any better.

„I-„ Damian tried to say something but stopped and pushed Hernan away, running back to his bride.

They were so screwed. Not in the good way though.

Hernan fell to his knees infront of the door and pushed his pants off, grabbing his cock and pumping it, biting his tingling lips and replaying the scene over and over in his head. He came with a scream, cum covering the white marble floors. 

He collapsed on the carpet and regained control of his breathing. The rest of the night went by in a blur and Hernan found himself in bed, not even remembering how he got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Taylor Swifts (i know) song Untouchable.


	6. How are you so burn't, when you're barely on fire?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hernan gets an ugly surprise.

Hernan discovered his cigarette addiction on the day Marina found out about the bar incident.  
Marina called him to ask about rumors around town, that his ex and his husband to be had been seen dancing very intimately at La Guacamaya.  
Hernan didn't know what to tell her, he needed to speak to Damian. They hadn't seen each other in days since the accident after dinner and Hernan really needs to know if they're gonna keep doing this. He has to know his risks.  
Marina accepted his half truth about the dancing competition and drunk Damian wanting to make a mockery of him. Marina believed him almost immediately and Hernan felt bad about how easy lying came to him. He must have done that a lot in his past life.  
After talking to Marina his loins were ablaze and so was his mind. The thoughts about the steamy dance and making out in the bathroom made his pants tight but the rumors made him pull his hair.   
Damian really needs to tell him where they stand. The man is a mountain of muscle but surely he has brains to figure out how wrong all of this is. Hot but wrong.  
Jiggling his leg, Hernan sits by the window and tries to think of lies. More excuses for his and Damian's odd behavior at the bar. Marina would find his lie fishy soon enough and come asking about it again. All he needed was more excuses. Excuses, excuses, excuses.  
He got up from the sofa and tried a dialogue he could tell Marina. It felt wrong coming out of his mouth and he stopped, trying to think how Marina would react to her ex loving dicks, especially her boyfriends one.  
Hernan sat down again, folding his arms into his lap, noticing his fingers flicking phantom ash.   
He was a smoker. At least during nerve wrecking situations.   
Hernan grabbed a pack from his abandoned office and lit one. He put the stick in his mouth and tried to inhale but it wasn't lit. He got the sweet taste of ash in his mouth the second try, breathing the bittersweetness of it in like a professional. His legs stopped jittering.  
*  
Damian grabbed his leg and pulled it towards his waist. La Guacamaya was filled with joyful people, applauding and hollering. Hernan let go, twirling towards the end of the dance floor. Damian followed and before they could kiss a woman came by and grabbed him by his forearm. The air was rippling with sexual tension as the faceless woman pulled Damian away. Filled with rage, Hernan stormed towards her and pushed her off a cliff that had appeared next to them. He looked down to see who tried to steal his captain and saw a pale Marina screaming for help.   
Hernan opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling, terrified that he'd killed Marina. The ceiling had coffee stains how did they get there? and Hernan realized he was in his bedroom. The clock next to him read 3:45. He closed his eyes yet again and pleaded for mercy.  
*  
Hernan bought a carton the next morning. He smoked until the air in the living room was grey and then stopped to drink for a while. He hoped no one would come over and bother him in his misery. He needed to stay there, alone, and think about his feelings and how they would go away. For christ sake- he still had memory loss! Falling for someone at this point was definitely unwanted.  
It was only physical for now hence easier to get rid of. Damian probably wanted to get off cause Marina wouldn't bang him until they wedded. She was like that - sweet and innocent. Waiting for the right man. A prude, as some would say.  
Hernan was sure they hadn't done anything or else she would have told him.  
He pushed aside the thoughts of Marina and his..her captain. He sat down on his now silver clouded living room and inhaled the sweet smoke, coughing when it got too deep. There was a doorbell ringing and Hernan was actually scared for a moment.  
What If it was Marina? Wanting the truth and nothing but the truth? What would he say?  
He didn’t find her though, It was her friend Mercedes. As soon as she entered, she started coughing. Hernan apologized, but didn’t mean it. His house, his rules. They made their way to a little coffee shop down at the sea side.   
„So..I can see you’ve had a wild night,“ Mercedes smirked and took a sip of her latte.  
„What do you mean?“ Hernan wasn’t even ready to order yet, too busy with the image of Marina falling off a cliff.  
Mercedes pointed her spoon towards his neck and Hernan remembered the plethora of love bites Damian had left him. He swallowed hard, thinking of the captains huge package and his feverish kisses.  
„Oh..It’s nothing.“ The man quickly places his hand over the red marks but realised they weren’t going to disappear.  
„I understand If you don’t want to tell me,“ Mercedes laughed, still pointing the spoon towards him „ I know I’m not the person you’d want to tell. But.. Let me ask you this,“  
„Are you over Marina?“  
Hernan felt his hand fall from his neck.   
"Yeah. Why are you asking?"  
"No reason."   
Hernan let it go but new there was something to it.  
*  
"So here is the info I found on your grandparents," Mercedes gave him a folder full of papers which made Hernan kind of dizzy.   
"Is he dead?" He pointed at the long unfamiliar name.   
"Yes. I haven't been able to locate your parents yet but hopefully we'll find them soon."  
As they were about to leave, a young beautiful woman walked towards them.  
Hernan was sure he'd never seen her face or he'd remember. She had long ginger hair and a body to die for. But there was also this craziness behind her eyes that made her so captivating.  
"Oh will you lookie here!"   
Mercedes rolled her eyes and hailed for her car.  
"Excuse me but, who are you?" Hernan didn't know if he wanted an answer to that.  
"Hernan, honey, let's go. This lady will only bring you trouble."  
The gingerhaired woman gave Mercedes a glare that could kill in seconds. Hernan was impressed. Something about her demeanor reminded him of the large man with a deep voice. Fuleno? Fabiano?  
"I'm Estercita. I'm glad you didn't lose your memory Mercedes, otherwise I'd have to pretend to be nice to you."  
Hernan grabbed the folder of papers from the desk, a storm was soon to come.   
"Estercita, go find yourself something other to do than annoy me." Mercedes stepped into her car, giving a sweet smile to Hernan before she was gone.  
"So...You really can't remember anything, huh?" Estercita was twirling her hair between slender fingers. Hernan caught sight of a few scars on her arm.  
"Nope." Making his way towards the town, Hernan wondered If he had connections to this woman. The thought scared him.  
"You can't remember how well we got along?" Now she looked a bit sad but that was soon gone when a passing male gave her a look over. Sigh.  
"Nope. Now can you excuse me, I have a lot to do."   
Estercita bee lined with him towards the town square before adding  
"Say hi to daddy for me. Oh and nice hickeys!" She winked and Hernan winced.  
Say hi to daddy?   
*  
Green eyes. He was laying at the beach, blood oozing from his wounds yet all he could think about were Green Eyes.   
Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Holes 'Malibu'. Tbh i havent written this in so long that I forgot what Mercedes and Hernan were supposed to talk about at lunch... but got other ideas so will see how it turns out.  
> Its fun to write this tbh feels great to just know that I can write without fearing judgement cause theres no one here to judge lmAo but also it feels good to see my own progress :)

**Author's Note:**

> Im not a native english nor spanish speaker so If I make any mistakes then tell me please.  
> Also this story may use past and present tense at once? Cause I got a bit confused..whatever.
> 
> Title from Coldplay's song "Green Eyes"


End file.
